


[ Jalex + Music ] Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent. - Victor Hugo

by idealistic_imaginings



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, I literally think I can only express my emotions through music, Music, Music gives a soul to the universe, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, basically me fueling my love of music onto Jalex, flight to the imagination and life to everything. Plato, music analysis, wings to the mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/pseuds/idealistic_imaginings
Summary: Music Analyzing. Associating song lyrics, and the feelings and atmosphere of music to Jalex.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	[ Jalex + Music ] Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent. - Victor Hugo

**Author's Note:**

> Music just means the fucking world to me, I literally couldn't get through life without it. So of course I'd start projecting it onto all of my interests. It just so happens Justin x Alex have held my focus for a while now. So I really need to release the energy of Jalex & Music feels.

So first of all, I made a spotify playlist, please check it out. All of the songs I'll be discussing will be on it.

Titled: JustinandAlex: because it's you and i. how can we not?

**Author's Note:**

> Come to the dark side, just like Justin did in Wizards Vs. Angels.
> 
> If you ship Jalex to this day don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> You could even DM me privately.  
> instagram: @idealistic.imaginings  
> tumblr: @idealistic-imaginings  
> Spotify: @idealistic.imaginings for music.


End file.
